privateschoolworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanner Maice
Tanner Maice is one of the main protagonists of Detective Conan. He is famous for his gold medal wins and world records in the Swimming categoryof the Summer Olympics. He is the childhood friend of Shinichi Kudo and Heiji Hattori. He has feelings for Shiloh but she never notices due to his player personality. Appearance Tanner has golden blonde hair and fair skin with striking blue eyes. It is unknown what his nationality is, but it is a mix. As a dancer, Tanner likes to wear clothes resembling the hip-hop style fashion. Usually he wears a pair of Supra Skytops, loose skinny jeans, a dark graphic tee with a bright colored zip up hoodie, or Supra Skytops, loose skinny jeans with a varisty jacket overtop. Personality Tanner is your usual good-looking, light-hearted play-boy who makes everything seem better. Even during a brutal case, he is rarely seem without a smile. Despite that, Tanner is shown to be the most competitive and stubborn 'genius' in the series. Shown during the Olympics case, when his rival decides to use drugs to win against Tanner, he began training 24/7 and even ignored a murder case, which he left to Heiji and the others to figure out, he wouldn't stop training even when his leg was broken. Especially when he gets challenged, Tanner gets very fired up. But, Tanner is still very protective of people he cares about, especially Shiloh. He gets very impulsive when some he deeply cares about gets hurt. As shown in one case, where the murderer and a friend of Tanner kidnapped Shiloh during a car trip with the Mouris and the Osakas (Heiji and Kazuha). When Tanner found Shiloh tied up and seemly dead, he went all the way as almost killing his friend, before Heiji and Kogoro were able to stop him. He is also very close to Heiji and Shinichi from a young age, taking on the usually dangerous role as a fake Shinichi after Heiji's Osaka accent began too much for the acting. When there are girls around, Tanner flirts big time, which is the main cause of Shiloh's jealousy and anger. Tanner knows that he has feelings for Shiloh, but doesn't know how to express it, which turns into teasing her, to the point where he would purposely flirt with other girls and call them "beauties" just hoping that there would be a reaction from Shiloh - which usually happens. History Tanner is the son of two world-famous Olympic athletes - Colby Maice, a tennis player and Suri Maice, a figure-skater. Both were world-record breakers and the best in their field. Suri is famous for her dangerous yet beautiful maneuvers and her world-record high scores while Colby is the world's no. 1 tennis player who has never lost once. Even after retirement, they are still the world's best. Both parents personally know Shinichi's parents and Heiji's parents. Tanner was raised up in the U.S in an atheletic household. He had an interest in swimming which his Olympic parents took to the Olympic level. Dancing and basketball to him was just hobbies, but it is noted more than once that his basketball playing is at top NBA level. He first met Shinichi and Ran when he was 6, when he lived at Shinichi's house for a while during the FINA World Swimming Competitions, where he won Gold for all his areas. He later on went back to Japan a few dozen times for more competitions, alternating the stays between the Hattoris' and the Kudos'. It was during then, that he met Shiloh for the first few times, when she was alternating her stays between the Toyamas' and the Mouris'. Years later, at the start of the current timeline, he went back to Japan to train and to get used to Japanese waters for his second Olympic appearance, which is in almost two years to come. Relationships and Relatives Plot Gallery guy 2.jpg|link=Tanner 1 Guy.jpg Guy again.jpg Guy1.jpg guy 4.jpg|link=Tanner 2 guy 6.jpg|link=Tanner 3 guy 5.jpg|link=Tanner 4 guy 3.jpg|link=Tanner 5